G☆PC36 / Transcript
Takamagahara Arc, Episode 36: Juliet and Youkai Legacy. The Inugami Blood Flows Into Veins! In the same and last scene from the episode 35 in Utsunomiya at rain time, Juliet was confronted with the mysterious man who still wore a cloak with a hoodie hide his head. Juliet had a widened expression while stared at the mysterious man. Juliet: Who are you really? Answer... Why did you ask me to come to Utsunomiya alone, when it's my place of birth where these human bastards chase us! The mysterious man then removes his hood and finally reveal his true face, which shocked Juliet. His name is Lord Capulet, and he was Juliet's long-lost father. Lord Capulet is also a Hanyou like Juliet. Lord Capulet: I finally find you, my lovely daughter. You really look like your late mother... Yet Juliet did not answer and remains silent. Lord Capulet: What is it? Can't you talk anymore? Juliet: *narrowed* You are... Are you my father, Capulet? Lord Capulet: ... "Capulet"? It was a long time. Indeed, I am a Capulet. And at least I'm really your father... Juliet... Meanwhile somewhere in Utsunomiya neighborhoods, the whole group gathered and will separate to find Juliet, the Gonzo☆Cures are going to confront Leontes and the Inugami-like Ayakashi. It was revealed that into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 20 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 19 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, only the Gonzo☆Cures are going to fighting against Leontes, alongside with Chrno, Sei, Young Abel and Tsukune. Regina went to fight and also wants to help but Cure Sakuya stops her. Cure Sakuya: Regina, Romeo, Tybalt, Hermione, go to find Juliet. Regina: Wait! I have to help you! I can see an Ayakashi! Cure Sakuya: You make only interfere us! Regina: ... Very well, but you must not die. Or I'll come back to haunt you until you're scared! Tybalt: Regina, you have to go! We must find Juliet! Back with Juliet who confronted with her father, Lord Capulet. Juliet: But then, you are... Lord Capulet: Alive? But yes, I'm alive! Juliet had her eyes veiled by the shadows as she is confused. Juliet: But then if you're really alive... *tears streamed on face and eyes unveiled* So why did you abandon us, me and mother! Mother died and you didn't intervene to save her! Lord Capulet: Don't misunderstand me. I don't know what happened after I sacrificed myself to save you. Juliet: So what's the point? It's pointless! That leads to what! It leads to nothing! Lord Capulet: If I didn't sacrifice myself in the fight against Montague, it must have been you and all the Capulet family who will be dead! Juliet: *gasped* Lord Capulet: In truth, after having fought against Montague, I was seriously wounded and dying... A few days later, I've survived. So I started looking for you... But I didn't manage to found you when I thought you were all dead. I plunged into deep despair, until one day that I saw you on other occasions, but you didn't notice me. Juliet: But then, the hooded man who stopped me when I became a monster... In the flashback where Lord Capulet who wore a cloak with a hoodie, suddenly appears jumping in front of Juliet. Then, he's doing a karate chop on Juliet's head. Her shining blue eyes are back to normal, but briefly glimpsed the mysterious face so the look is not yet revealed, just only his mustache and beard. Lord Capulet: If you want to see me again, go to Utsunomiya... Juliet... Back to present suddenly, Juliet realized that the hooded man was actually her father. Juliet: It was you... But why did not you show us your true face when we were in Okinawa? And why should only me go to Utsunomiya? Lord Capulet: It is until here in Utsunomiya that you discover the dark truth about the Capulets. While Regina, Romeo, Tybalt and Hermione (who's sick because of rain), would run as fast as possible to found Juliet. Hermione stumbled on the damp floor because of her weakness, and Tybalt reached for her. Tybalt: Are you okay? You will have to not come in this state because of the rain! Hermione: I'm told you it'll be fine! I'm worried about Juliet! Lord Capulet's voice: (We Capulets, we are reincarnated as Hanyou, but...) Back with Juliet and Lord Capulet as he telling the truth. Lord Capulet: Your mother, has been an Inugami. It was her lupine blood flowing in your veins, and you inherited the same physical traits of an Inugami. Juliet remembers in her subconscious, Juliet meets her late mother, Lady Capulet, in a vision, and had the same features of an Inugami, before to come back to present. Juliet: Yes, I even saw mother in my vision. Lord Capulet: You look a lot more like your own mother than I do, that's normal. You have the same hatred towards humans, and you all want to eliminate them because you are also a victim of this same persecution. You and your mother, you look alike for each other. The children always look like their parents, even if they experience the opposite. A vision shown with Lady Capulet who is surrounded by many corpses of human killed and bloodied. Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (Since she was a little girl, she had lost both her parents because of humans, she had only one thing: to avenge their deaths by killing many humans. Until we met, after many years.) Back to reality with Lord Capulet continue to telling. Lord Capulet: The only ones left in the Capulet family were my younger sister and my nephew who was the son of Montague himself. Juliet: (Aunt Volumnia and Tybalt...) Lord Capulet: You'll know what really happened 16 years ago... In the flashback 16 ago, at Utsunomiya. The Capulet family live in an old Japanese temple. Tybalt was only 4 years old at the time, and lives with his mother Volumnia, they who were the Hanyou. Lady Capulet who was pregnant with Juliet, and will soon be born in 2 months. Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (16 years ago, we live in an old temple sheltered from cruel humans who will constantly hunt youkai... But we don't know you have the Inugami blood running down your veins. And as a result, you inherit a quarter of human blood from me, who was a Hanyou.) Lady Capulet: We are not protected from the evil looks of humans, we must kill them right away. We would be discovered at any time, and our unborn child will be in danger. Lord Capulet: No, my dear. This only aggravates the conflict between the Hanyou and the humans as well as the Youkai. Lady Capulet: Yes, but my parents were killed by these horrible humans, they were Inugamis too. I'll blow them all up for what they did to us! Lord Capulet: Don't say that, my wife! Think a little about Juliet! . Intermission. Juliet appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Amaterasu appears in the second eyecatch. . Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. . Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts